


A Couple Weeks And A New Friend

by Louis_the_Snake



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Androids, Blind Character, Geordi's POV, I have no idea what I was working towards here, M/M, Minor Injuries, Shopping Malls, mention of discrimination, specifically Spot claws Geordi's hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louis_the_Snake/pseuds/Louis_the_Snake
Summary: Geordi is the manager at a Game Stop in the mall. How does his life change when he meets three identical suit shop attendants? Not that he can really tell how identical they are, he's blind.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	A Couple Weeks And A New Friend

Geordi had worked in Game Stop a long time now. He didn’t enjoy games as much as some, being blind and all, but he was good at fixing broken computers and liked nerdy shows and culture. His application for working at other stores that might need a tech guy had been ignored- not because he was blind, oh no, other things, always, never his disability that no one liked to accommodate for. Filing against them for discrimination was a fruitless hassle.   
It was in the middle of the mall, which was convenient for him to get to- almost every city’s busses ran to their mall. As the manager, Geordi was able to arrange his schedule to his liking and ensure everyone was comfortable during their shifts. Sometimes angry customers didn’t believe the only blind guy was the manager, but he was used to shutting that down quickly.   
“Hello?” Someone who didn’t want to ring the bell called from the counter.   
“Hello! Welcome to gamestop! How can I help you?” Geordi walked to the register with the display-to- braille converter strip and logged in.   
“Oh, are you the manager?” The voice was unnaturally flat.  
“Yes, that’s me, what’s up?”   
“I work at Garak and Soong’s, across the hall, and my father was wondering if you would let us use your microwave.”   
“What, you don’t have a microwave?”   
“Garak doesn’t like us eating in the break room.”   
From what Geordi had heard, it was probably a good idea not to cross Garak.  
“Why’re you only asking this now?”   
“We used to use the microwave in Quark’s, but he asked us to start paying to use it, and my father refused.”   
The fun blend of local and corporate businesses in this mall never failed to amuse.  
“Ok, How about this- you guys have a bathroom in your back, right?”   
“That is correct.”   
“If we let you use our microwave, you let us use your bathroom. The closest one we’re allowed to use is halfway across this wing, it’s like, five minutes to walk for some of us.”   
“I will have to review these terms with my father, but that sounds like a fair trade.”   
“Cool. Can I get your name?”   
“I am Data Soong. It has been a pleasure to meet you, Geordi.”   
Geordi had to calm himself, remembering about his nametag. He heard soft but determined steps leave the store before he was left with the quiet.   
This could be interesting. 

The first time Geordi went over to use the bathroom at Garak and Soong’s, he met Garak. The older tailor had been sitting in the back when Data showed him to the bathroom and raised a little noise when he came back out.   
“You’re the manager at the Game Stop?”   
“That’s right.”   
“Thank you for the use of your microwave. I’m usually back here, so you may see a little more of me in the future.”   
Geordi thought about making an ‘I can’t see’ joke, but didn’t.  
“Well, I wouldn’t mind getting to know you a little better, Garak. I’ve always been a little curious who makes the suits that my father loves so much.”   
“Oh the construction of many of the suits falls to the Soongs, I’m simply the designer and the tailor.”   
“Don’t belittle your contributions in that case. It sounds like you have a lot more to do with why my father likes them than Soong does.”   
“Thank you, I’m pleased to hear you say that.” 

After a few days of Data coming in to heat up three to four lunches at a time, and Geordi going over there for the restroom, someone else came in. Geordi could tell from the moment he heard him speak.   
“Hello, Geordi! I’m here again, sorry if I’m bothering you.”   
“Who are you, now?”   
“It’s me, Data!”   
“No, no it’s not.”   
“Oh come on, you’re blind! We sound exactly alike! How did you know I wasn’t Data?”   
“You’re just not! Who are you?”   
“I’m his brother, Lore. He talks about you a lot. Guess he was right in saying you’re smart. He’s got his day off today so he’s spending it with Spot.”   
“Dog?”   
“Cat. B-4 and I told him not to name him Spot, but he’s never listened to me a day in his life.”  
“B-4?”   
“We’re triplets. B-4 is the third Soong brother.” As he spoke, Lore began heating up the meals. Smelled like it was italian today.   
“Oh, cool. Data doesn’t talk about you guys.”   
“What does he talk about?”   
“He likes Animal Crossing.”   
“Of course he does.”   
“And Doctor Who.”   
“I guess I have to apologize for him again. All us Soong boys are a little different, you know? But he’s particularly awkward, I’m sure you understand.”   
Geordi could just about hear Lore rolling his eyes.  
“Yeah, He’s certainly something. I don’t mind him, though, he’s cool.”   
“Hm.”   
“Don’t apologize for him, Lore. I’ve been the one people apologize for too often to be comfortable with that.” Geordi got up and cleaned up his plate from his lunch, “Besides, I like him, he hasn’t been a bother at all.”   
“Alright, then, if you really mean it.”   
“I do.”   
“Fair warning if you do meet our father he can be a bit overbearing.”   
“Thank you.”   
“Don’t blame me if he touches you or complains about you or something.”   
“I won’t.”   
“Good.”   
With that, Lore left the room. Something told Geordi that he’d meet Papa Soong soon enough. 

Next time he met with a Soong he was actually waiting on the bus in the rain.  
“Do you need a ride?” Data called from somewhere to his left. Distances got harder to judge in the rain.   
“I’d appreciate it, if you’re offering.”   
“Please hop in the passenger seat.” Data offered, then kept talking so Geordi could find him, “Lore noticed your bus was late, and that it was only going to storm worse.”   
“Oh, tell Lore thank you for the attention.”   
“I will.” Data opened the door for him.   
“Oh, You don’t have to open doors for me or anything, I’m fine.”   
“Alright, Geordi.”   
Data got in the driver’s seat. “Where should I drive you, then?”   
“Why, do you need a place to stay for the night?”   
“I do not. Why would I-”   
“I was joking, Data.”   
“Oh.”   
Data drove Geordi home. It was actually interesting to hear Data talk about suits and customer service. It must be fresh on his mind from work. When they stopped, Data walked Geordi to his door to hold the umbrella for him. It was sweet.   
“B-4 told me to inform you that he was going to come to heat up everyone’s meal tomorrow.”   
“Oh, thank you! I was wondering if your other brother would come visit sometime.”   
“Did Lore give you a hard time, Geordi?”   
“Not really. He pretended to be you for a moment, but he sounds nothing like you!”   
“Our voices are identical.”   
“Just ‘cause you’re identical twins doesn’t mean your voices are that similar, you know.”   
“Triplets. Identical triplets.”   
“Right, I figured B-4 would be fraternal. Isn’t it rare to have identical multiples beyond twins?”  
“Exceedingly.”   
“Cool though. It’s pretty cool that there’s three identical dudes in sharp suits hanging around and I never knew about it.”   
“I think you are pretty cool as well, Geordi.”   
“Thanks.” Geordi reached out and patted Data’s arm. “See you around.”   
“See you around.”   
That night, Geordi found himself recontextualizing all of their interactions to include the fact that Data was, apparently, tall and fit. That, and the fact that his suit was soft as silk. 

B-4 (which, in Geordi’s opinion, was the weirdest name he’d ever heard, even weirder than ‘data’ or ‘lore’) came in the next day around lunch time.   
“Hello, Mr.La Forge.”   
“You must be B-4.”   
“B-4, how dare you come in here alone I told you to wait for me!” Lore called after him, stopping B-4 from saying anything.   
“Oh, hey Lore. It’s nice to meet you!” Geoordi tried to talk to B-4.   
“Nice to meet you too.” B-4 said, but of course Lore was between them.   
“We’ll be out of your hair soon.”   
“Don’t worry about it, Lore, B-4, stay as long as you need to.”   
“Thank you.”   
Geordi found himself smiling at how polite B-4 sounded. 

Data started driving him home sometimes. It was a nice break from the noise and the smell of the buses, the three transfers and all the waiting. Their conversation was always pleasant, easy, and careful. Turns out they both liked fixing computers and cars in equal measure.   
Geordi made him dinner one night to thank him. They both enjoyed it so much Geordi offered to do it again, the next time Data drove him.   
“I would enjoy that, Geordi, but I have to get home to Spot earlier than this usually.”  
“Then how about you make dinner for me? We can feed your cat and check on him and you can drive me home after dinner.”   
“That would be agreeable.”   
And he did. Data drove him somewhere else- somewhere that smelled like fresh-cut lawn and had oak trees- the crunch of acorns underfoot were hard to mistake. He led him up to the fourth floor of some apartment building somewhere and into his apartment- 415- where a small animal attacked his foot.   
“Ah! What the hell?”   
“Spot! You do not attack my friends.”  
“I think he got blood!”   
“I have a first-aid kit. You are not the first of my friends to be attacked. Spot does not care for strangers.”   
“He’ll just have to get used to me, then!”   
“I would hope he does so sooner than later. She can be rather fickle.”   
“Psst here kitty kitty kitty.” Geordi crouched and held his hand out.  
“I have prepared the supplies for Baked Catfish, but I could make something else if you prefer.”   
“Catfish sounds great, actually.” Geordi got up and started mapping the room- if he was going to spend more time around here, it would be nice to know where the couch is.   
“I will begin preparing our dinner, then, feel free to explore. The room with a door hanger is my bedroom and the bathroom door is open. Let me know if you need any assistance.”   
“Thanks, Data.”   
“Of course.” Data stepped off into a linoleum area.  
Geordi explored further, feeling the entrances and the surfaces. It seemed Data had moved some more fragile things further back on hand- height surfaces and taped down the edges of rugs so his cane didn’t catch, which was so considerate he had to have looked up how to prepare a house for a blind person.   
He was stopped when Data came back to bandage his little cut from Spot.   
“Thanks, Data.” He meant for more than the bandage.  
“Of course. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes.”   
“Perfect.”   
Data seemed to have a little trouble picking up on nuance like that. Geordi sat on the couch to wait now that he had a better map of the apartment, taking the time to rest before dinner. Spot hopped up into his lap.   
“Wild little thing, aren’t you?” he lifted his hand for the cat to run her head against.   
“What did you say?”  
“Talking to Spot. She’s in my lap now.”   
“Of course, she injures you and then showers you in affection. So capricious.”   
“I don’t mind.” Geordi grinned, “She’s so soft.”   
“She is.” Data agreed.   
They had dinner and talked about engines. Data’s perspective on things was fascinating, often naive and overly complicated in equal measure. Geordi actually brought up a couple things just to hear what Data thought about them.   
“Oh and how do you feel about taking diesel engines out into the desert?”   
“I do not ‘feel’ anything about it, Geordi, I just know it is always a mistake.”   
Geordi laughed incredulously, “You don’t ‘feel’ anything about it?”   
“More precisely, I do not ‘feel’ anything at all. I lack the capacity to experience emotions.”   
“Data, who told you that?” Anger tinged his ears.   
“Lore, primarily, but my father, mother, and our family doctor have all said it at various points.”   
“Why can’t you feel emotions?”  
“It is difficult to explain.”   
“Try me.”   
“The circumstances of my birth.”   
“Being a triplet?”   
“No.”  
“Then what?”  
“It is private.”   
“Well, I don’t mean to pry, but are you sure they’re right? You’ve been pretty kind and emotive with me, I find it hard to believe you lack all emotions. Maybe a little ignorant of emotions, but I’ve heard you happy and concerned- you’re not emotionless.”   
“Thank you for saying so.”   
The rest of dinner was quiet. Geordi had to process what he’d heard, after all. They fed Spot and Data drove Geordi home. The drive was quiet, too, with the radio turned low, playing something Geordi was sure he’d heard at his sister’s wedding.   
“You have been thinking for a while, Geordi, would you like to share?”   
“No Data, just. I think I need to get some sleep.”   
As they walked up to his door, Data seemed to be hanging close, like he was worried Geordi would fall and wanted to be there to catch him. Geordi turned, leaning on his door frame.   
“Thanks for dinner, Data.”   
“You are welcome.”   
Geordi felt an urge to find Data’s lips and kiss him. He reached up and found his chin, feeling how cool his cheeks were and how long his hair was. He didn’t kiss him. It was like he could feel a blank stare on his face and confusion pouring out of his friend.   
“Goodnight, Data.” Geordi let his hands fall.   
“Goodnight Geordi.”   
He went inside. 

It didn’t seem fair or accurate to Geordi to say that Data didn’t experience emotions, however that had come about. Maybe he was autistic, or low-empathy, or something, and his family was being particularly cruel, maybe he’d been traumatised at a young age and shut down, but Data deserved better. It was hard to believe that kind of lie, and Data definitely believed it.   
That aside, it made Geordi nervous. Mostly for Data’s mental health. He resolved to figure out exactly what was going on.   
“Lore, can I talk to you for a second?” Geordi asked after work, catching Lore on his way out.  
“What do you want from me?”   
“Data said something that worries me, I wanted to know what’s going on and he probably won’t tell me.” Geordi walked them over to a corner outside the jeweler’s.  
“Well, I’m always down to tell his secrets.” He chuckled darkly.  
“Not like that, Lore, I just wanna know what he meant.” He huffed.  
“About what?” Lore’s smile dropped from his voice.  
“He said he doesn’t experience emotions.”   
“He doesn’t.”   
“What does that mean?”   
“Exactly what it sounds like. He doesn’t have the- well, the part of the brain that does that.”   
“What, like he was lobotomized?”   
“More like he was born without it.”   
“You’re saying he’s got a developmental issue?”   
“No, no, he’s fully developed, he just doesn’t feel emotions.”   
“I don’t get it. He seems completely fine to me, like, he shows concern and he loves his games, enjoys his work, you know?”   
“He might say he’s acting like a person.”   
“He's not a person now?”   
“It’s been debated.” Lore hummed thoughtfully.  
Geordi grit his teeth.  
“I cannot believe this. What’s wrong with you?”   
“What’s wrong with me?! I haven’t even lied!”  
“Lore? What is taking you so long? Oh, hello Geordi,” Data had snuck up on them.   
“Hey, Data. Lore, you still have some stuff to explain to me, talk to you later. I’ve got to go.”   
Geordi simply left the two to make the bus. There was something going on here that he wasn’t being told. 

“Hey Data, how certain are you that you don’t experience emotions?” Geordi asked over dinner at his house.  
“Relatively certain.”   
“Could you have emotions, but just don’t know how to recognize them?”   
“It’s possible, but I have read many descriptions of emotional experiences and have not found myself moved in the same way. Doubly, I have no physiological responses to rely on by which to identify emotions like you do.”   
“What does that mean, then?”   
“So you might blush when embarrassed.”   
“Right, yeah.”   
“I do not. I only understand embarrassment as an abstract concept, a result of stimuli. I cannot be embarrassed, and if I could, I would not blush, and might not realize I was.”   
“Why’s that?”   
“I am not like you.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“I am not biological, Geordi.”   
“What?”   
“I am not biological.”   
“You’re… not biological.”   
“No, I am an artificial life form. Specifically, I am an android.”   
“Prove it.”   
Data got up and approached him slowly, kneeling beside Geordi’s chair. He gently took Geordi’s hand and placed it against his head, in his hair. There was a seam in his skin. He opened it. His skull, or whatever it was, was cold, and hard, and the hum or electricity greeted Geordi’s curious fingertips.   
“And… your brothers?”   
“Also artificial, as is my mother, though she was a biological human before her death. Her brain was successfully copied.”   
“That- this is incredible, Data, it sounds impossible.”   
“Everything sounds impossible when first postulated.”   
“Wait, how does Lore have emotions and you don’t?”  
“He has the programming for it.”   
“Why didn’t your father give you that programming?”   
“He is working on it.”   
“Data, I still. I don’t think you’re emotionless.”   
“I do strive to appear that way.”   
“No I mean, If you were acting only on machine logic, why would you want to appear that way?”   
“I do not understand.”   
“If you didn’t care about someone, why would you go out of your way to look like you did, unless you’re lying to them? I have trouble believing you’d lie to anyone.”   
“I cannot lie, but I can act. I do want people to be more comfortable around me.”   
“So you act like you care about them? Aren’t you afraid they’ll find out you don’t actually care and hate you for lying to them?”   
“I have considered that possibility. Do you believe I have lied to you?”  
“I’m starting to question that.”   
“I apologize if I have upset you in any way.”   
“You’re missing the point, Data. I’m not upset, I just want to figure this out. Here.”   
Geordi closed Data’s head back up and got him back to his feet to lead him to the couch. He sat Data down beside him and pat his shoulder delicately.  
“Do you like hanging out with me?”   
“I enjoy your company quite a bit.”  
“That’s all I need to know. Whether or not you can feel sad or happy is immaterial as long as I know you want to be my friend. If you want to know how it feels to be sad or happy, I’ll do whatever I can to help you, but even if you never do, I’ll be happy to get to be your friend.”   
“I see.”   
“You don’t have to pretend to like me if you don’t, I don’t mind.”   
“I enjoy your company, Geordi, and I would prefer you to be happy rather than upset.”   
“So you do like me.”   
“You are my friend, are you not?”   
“Yeah, Data. I’m your friend.”


End file.
